Ride for Your Life Part 1
Story Khyber: You must be wondering why I summoned you all together. Khyber is standing on the level above Kraab, Goyle, Vulkanus, Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle. Octagon: Uh, I would say that you’re gathering is in deed a fact of punishing our failures. Khyber: Punish? You misunderstand my goal. Through further study, I determined that alone, you lot are worthless against him. However, he can’t withstand an entire legion of you. You five, along with a few others I’ve hired, will attack together. Once you bring him to me, I will give the lot of you 50% of the bounty, to split 8 ways. Vulkanus: 8 ways?! You’ve got to be kidding. Khyber: You are free to those other two, the ones with him that owe you. Vulkanus: I can accept that. Khyber: The target is currently approaching the Earth city Denver. Track him down, capture him, and destroy everything in your way. Rhomboid: Whoo-wee! I’m a going to blow it up real good! End Scene Ryder and the Road Crew make a pitstop in Denver, Colorado, the group making repairs to their bikes, slightly damaged from recent occurrences. Kevin: Who’s bright idea was it for us to cut through that ambush site? Oh, that’s right, it was yours! Argit! Argit: (Sipping a soda) Hey, you asked me which way to go, and I pointed in a direction. Hardly my fault. Baron: Those darn government agents. I mean, what do they think they can do, stop a terror threat? Kevin: Aliens appearing all over the country, specifically the West, leaving a trail of mayhem wherever they appear? I’d try to get them off the streets too. Turbine looks over to Ryder, who was zoned out. Turbine: Hey, you okay kid? Ryder: (Dazed) Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. (He gets up, going to his bike.) I’ll be back later. Turbine: Hey wait! (Ryder revs the engine, riding off.) Fistrick: What’s Ryder-Bro’s problem? Turbine: He’s still upset about when he blew up those Vreedle Brothers. Road Rage: Heck, I miss those guys. Argit: Eh, I wouldn’t worry about those two. Kevin: Those guys have died more times than they can probably count. Not that they can count that high anyway. Corvo: How do they survive? Kevin: Clones. Defected clones, to boot. Their intelligence is at a low level. Turbine: Well, why didn’t you tell Ryder that?! Kevin: Not important. Octagon: I do believe that the livelihood of an individual is something that one should tell another to ensure their safety and sanity. The group turns, seeing Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle, who open fire at them. The group runs, mounts their bikes and take off, when Rhomboid throws a grenade. It hits the ground, releasing a stream of electricity, which hits the bikes, except Kevin’s hover cycle, disabling them. Kevin: Electromagnetic pulse bomb. Disables the electronics of anything it touches. Argit: So why are we escaping? Kevin: We don’t touch the, (Becomes frightened) GROUND! Crabdozer with Vulkanus on its back charges right at them, Kevin making a sharp turn to get out of the way. Crabdozer doesn’t chase after him, instead charging at the group. Fistrick charges and jumps onto Crabdozer, attacking Vulkanus. Vulkanus catches him and throws him off. Baron, Turbine, Road Rage and Corvo take cover behind a table, all except Baron firing a blaster, keeping the Vreedles at bay. Kevin: Got to warn Ryder! They’re ganging up on us! End Scene Ryder is sitting at a table at a café, watching the cars go by. A waiter comes over to him, but he waves him off. The waiter leaves, as Ryder watches a girl riding a motor scooter pull up. She is wearing a pink hooded jacket and a white mini-skirt. Her black hair is in pigtails behind her head, as she wears a helmet on her head. Ryder: Cute bike. Julie: Oh, and you have a better one? Ryder: You, my dear, are looking at a very talented individual. Julie: Lot of talk for a guy in a leather jacket. Ryder: Oh, you’re dissing the jacket? Julie: No, I’m dissing you. Ryder: Ouch! Alright. Ryder walks off, Julie taking a seat. An engine revs, as Ryder drives out, pulling up next to her. Julie: Whoa. Ryder: Want a ride? Julie: I’m not supposed to ride with strangers. Ryder: Fine. I’m Ryder. What’s your name? Julie: Julie. Ryder: And now we’re no longer strangers. Now, hop on. (Julie hops on the back on the motorcycle, wrapping her arms around Ryder. He revs the engine, and rides off.) They ride through the city, Julie yelling into the wind. Ryder picks up the speed, as they swerve into traffic. A police siren goes off, Ryder turning to see an officer on a motorcycle following them. Julie: (Shouting) Uh, shouldn’t you stop?! Ryder: Nah! Ryder spots a piece of plywood, as he rides up it, jumping over a truck. The officer goes around it, seeing Ryder off in the distance. Ryder makes a turn, as the officer continues the chase. Ryder appears out behind the officer, driving back in the opposite direction. He goes down another alley as the officer turns around, having lost him. Julie: That, was crazy! Ryder: You like it? Julie: Yeah, but, how can you take this? Ryder: The freedom of the road? The rush of the wind in my face? How can one not like it? Julie: Avoiding police? Ryder: The thrill of the chase. And you can’t get in trouble if you don’t get caught. Laser blasts fire down from above, Ryder screeching away. Julie looks to the air, seeing three aliens flying in the air. They all are wearing purplish armor, have jetpacks, and weapons. Sixsix has wire blasters coming out of his suit firing at them, Sevenseven’s hands have turned into cannons to fire, while Eighteight is wielding blasters. Ryder swerves across the road, dodging the laser blasts. Julie: What the heck are these things? Ryder: Bounty hunters. Hold on! (Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Ryder’s body turns into crystal, as he grows, Julie’s arms barely not able to wrap around his body.) Julie: What are you?! Ah! (Her hands slip, as crystal handles grow on Diamondhead’s side, Julie grabbing on, pulling herself back up.) Diamondhead: You alright? (A laser blast hits the back of his head, reflecting it.) Better hold on tight! Diamondhead turns around, driving towards the Sotoraggians. They continue to fire, as Diamondhead raises his hand, firing crystal shards at them, forcing them to dodge. Hands come out of Sixsix’s shoulders, throwing grenades down at him. Diamondhead fires crystal shards at the road, crystal pillars growing, the grenades hitting them as they explode. Sevenseven launches missiles from his suit, as Diamondhead swings his arm, forming a crystal ramp which he rides around, it helping him turn down an alley. The missiles try to follow, but crash and explode into the wall. Diamondhead: Ha! In your face! (Eighteight lands on the road in front of them, firing her blasters at him. Diamondhead places his hand on the front of the bike, covering it with crystal. Diamondhead doesn’t slow down, as Eighteight jumps out of the way.) Not very smart. The Sotoraggians continue the chase, as Diamondhead swings his arms, another crystal ramp forming. He rides over the top, as the Sotoraggians keep going. Diamondhead had stopped underneath the ramp, hidden from view. The Sotoraggians are gone, and Diamondhead pulls away, reverting. End Scene Ryder pulls up in front of the café, letting Julie get off. Ryder: I’d stay off the streets if I were you. Julie: Who are you? What were those? Ryder: Some random aliens. As for me, I’m a guy who does what he likes, and kicks butt wherever he goes. (Ryder rides off, leaving Julie in wonder.) The Sotoraggians fly back after Ryder, firing lasers down at him. Ryder weaves through the traffic, which is trying to get off the street to avoid being fried. Ryder tries to activate the Omnitrix, it not working. Ryder: Come on! Sixsix fires missiles at him, Ryder riding up a car and jumping in the air to dodge. Sevenseven flies up next to Ryder, forming a buzz saw, swinging it at Ryder. Ryder ducks, as Sevenseven scratches up Ryder’s bike. The Omnitrix pings, Ryder slapping it down. Upgrade merges with the motorcycle, creating a electrode which electrocutes Sevenseven, who then crashes into a car. Upgrade: Too bad, so sad. Enjoy your The ground breaks open, Kraab digging out. He grabs the bike with his pincher, lifting it off the ground. Goyle comes out of the corner, grabbing onto the bike. He gets a grip on Upgrade’s liquid body, pulling him off the bike, and throwing him to the ground, him reforming. Upgrade: Hey! Get your own! (Goyle punches his face, distorting it. The head reforms, squinting angrily.) Hey! At least let me finish (Goyle punches his face again, as it reforms.) my witty remark. Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight land, surrounding him. Kraab throws Ryder’s bike behind him, pointing his pincher at Upgrade. Kraab: Here’s a witty remark. You’re outmatched, and outgunned. Upgrade: So what? I can still kick your butt. Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight throw electromagnetic pulse bombs, which electrocute Upgrade, causing his body to spasm out. He reverts, as Ryder hits the ground. Sixsix: (Speaks in native tongue) Kraab: Yeah, yeah. The sooner we get him back, the sooner we collect our reward. Kevin rams Sixsix and Sevenseven from behind, driving through the circle, Argit grabbing Ryder and dragging him out. Kevin turns, Argit falling out with him and Ryder tumbling down the road. Kevin turns, driving back at them. Goyle steps in his path, grabbing the hover cycle, lifting and throwing him across the road. The Omnitrix pings, as Ryder slaps it down. Buzzshock: Hahahaha! Eighteight fires her blasters at him, Buzzshock turning into electricity, dodging and electrocutes her. Buzzshock comes off, when he’s hit by a slime whip, wrapping around him, extended from Kraab’s pincher. Kraab: You’re not getting awa! Argit rams Kraab with Ryder’s bike, distracting him. Buzzshock breaks the slime with electricity, and flies up into the sky, landing on a wire. Buzzshock: You better not have dented it! Argit: Yeah, yeah. I know what I’m doing. (Argit backs up, knocking over a trash can. He then drives off.) Buzzshock: Ugh. (Buzzshock turns into electricity as he travels the power line. Suddenly, he is pulled out of the lines, and is being sucked in by something.) Whoa! Grey is holding a metal tube like device, which had opened up, revealing electricity inside. Buzzshock is sucked into the electricity, as it closes. Grey: Capture complete. Let’s go, Epona. Epona whinnies and rears up, as he disappears in a blur of black and white streaks. Characters *Ryder *Kevin Levin *Argit *Fistrick *Corvo *Road Crew **Baron Highway **Turbine **Road Rage *Julie Yamamoto Villains *Khyber *Kraab *Goyle *Vulkanus **Crabdozer *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Eighteight *Grey **Epona Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Upgrade *Buzzshock Trivia *Khyber sends all the bounty hunters after Ryder at once. *Julie appears, living in Denver, where she's originally from. *The bounty hunters overwhelm the heroes, forcing them to retreat. *Grey captures Ryder in a device similar to Dumbledore's diluminator. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes